Lips Like Ice
by Angelica burrows
Summary: The extended bedroom scene from Resident Evil: Redemption. This is M for Lemon warning. Albert Wesker/Angelica Burrows


A/N

From popular Demand I have written this extended scene from Resident Evil: Redemption, to further explain what is going on in Legacy, and well some people think I didn't have enough smut in it… O_O

Anyway, yes, Angelica is an OC, but if you read Beginnings and Redemption, I have built up who she is and a back round, so this is not a random pairing! Well… As I blush and write my first, true lemon…

Enjoy? R/R for me and tell me if it was good.. and this will be M, so if you have innocent eyes, turn back now!

Happy Reading,

Angie Burrows

Extended Chapter Nine from Resident Evil: Redemption

(Picks up after the last sentence)

Chapter Nine

Lips of Ice

"_I always have.."_

Her body felt sinful to touch, the frigid tenderness of her skin as it grazed over him was addicting and blissful. Gripping the back of her head in passion even as her admittance fell from her gasping lips, Wesker moved upwards to catch the bruised muscles in his own once more. Her fingertips raked through his hair, tearing almost in desperation to bring him closer, yet hold him apart. Thrusting himself upwards into her slickness further, the primal instincts took over as he growled against her throat, his trail of kisses leaving a wetness that warmed her skin. His affections were meant by the most delightful whimper, in response his nails dragged down her spine and to her rear as she moved fluidly to instigate the sex motions they both were experiencing. Burying his nose into her collarbone his bent forwards, flipping the both of them over on the floor, himself the aggressor as she arched upwards to meet his movements. The bed was not given a thought as they had tumbled from it earlier, and now against the wall and floor, the leverage was not needed. Looping his arm under Angelica's leg, Wesker withdrew himself, causing her to groan in dislike. "_Wesker.. What are you…doing… Oh dear.." _

Moving his lips to the inside of her leg, the man growled, scraping his sharp teeth along the length. "_Hush, Dear heart, I know what I'm doing… You've denied me this for far too long… I must know how you taste.." _ A fearful look crossed the woman's face before he moved lower, but as he did so, her eyes rolled back. Forcing her legs to accommodate him, Wesker bit her hip, moving his slither tongue to her most personal place. She kept herself well, and within seconds her answer was lost amongst moaning and writhing. Her fingers slid into his hair, paying no mind to the hardened gel that he used. Beneath the surface it felt soft… humanly gorgeous as she noticed a single, grey hair that was well hidden beneath… His mouth kept its ministrations well, causing Angelica to buck her hips upwards in ecstasy… Wesker grinned against her quivering heat, moving one of his fingers to move inside her. She was close, gripping against the intrusion, the nub of her pleasure pulsing beneath him.

Pulling away as she was about to give in, Wesker place both of his arms on either side of Angelica. Her body twitched as she regained herself… She had to be on the very edge of exploding… And he was keeping it at bay… Her eyes looked hazed and wide as she looked up at him, and Wesker bit his lip slowly. His own desire was great; throbbing against her hip like it had a mind of its own. She had teased him, enchanted him, and captured him since before this… since long before this. Her mind had seduced him when she had interrupted him during his own Umbrella seminar to point out he had written the DNA sequence out wrong by one algorithm. She had physically enticed him many times… but once was during the S.T.A.R.S locker room when she had not realized that it was co-ed… Brad had called him Captain Tent for a week… And now she had shown him she was a match, a goddess built to keep a god at bay…

Diving into her form once more, Wesker found himself restrained by her legs, forcing his body into the wall as they partially moved upwards. Slamming against the table that resided beneath the mirror, the two moved into a bestial form, his back forcing her rear to move upwards as he spread her legs. Angelica slid backwards, her elbows jamming into his ribs as he fell backwards. She would not have that… not yet… Forcing him onto his back, the woman moved onto him like a lioness, her legs trapping his hips beneath her as she forced his length back into her. Shuddering from pleasure, Wesker watched as she reversed him, her back contorted like a snake as she fed her own urges. Moaning audibly, the man felt his entire world run through his head. Denying himself the most carnal of urges had gotten him stoic prowess, but he had fooled himself into believing he was above needs… above this fleshly bliss. But she was no normal woman… a normal woman would not have him on his back, gently cursing her name as if he was a mere mortal…

Angelica arched backwards, and he took his opportunity. Clasping his hands about her chest, Wesker hissed into her neck as he kneaded them, his thumbs rubbing over her flushed nipples with great fervor. She shivered, in only one way he could describe it… she was loving his hands… One stayed put as the other snaked down to her front, pressing against the hardened clit that brushed against his length. She gasped against him, slamming her body closer and him deeper into her constriction. As she responded he pumped his fingers rapidly against her wetness, rubbing the one spot that he knew would make her shake… And she did… she trembled against him as he continued, his ruby orbs rolling back themselves as she clenched his manhood. Oh god she was lovely… and warm within… Her lips fell open as he bent her down, keeping her fingers with their work as he pulled away…

Sliding her leg over his shoulder, he moved back into the warmth, a small gasp wrenching free as his spasming fingers pressed lightly, gliding over her clit as his head was guided in and out, around the hardened bud. It glistened with liquid, both their members as he moved to her entrance, slamming in with a primal thrust. Angelica wrapped her legs tightly as he began his pace, her hands moving to his arm. The other moved back to her breast, clutching it as he bent down to kiss his ravenous beauty. Snatching his lower lip in hers, Angelica snarled as she kissed him furiously, wrapping her arms against his neck. Her leg was slipping, but increasing his thrust, Wesker refused to give up the position quite yet. Her demand made his erection throb from the base down as he heard it, his held back moan now spilling out. "_Harder, Faster… make me cum dammit.." _ Her voice trailed off as if it were a challenge, her voice trembling and a half scream. Sinking his teeth in her exposed neck, Wesker charged as deep as he could go, his steady pace becoming that of something he had only used with battle speed. The world was a blur, but now her… only she was the constant, only she could keep up, steal his breath… steal his heart…what was left of it.

He felt her spasm finally, her cry filling the room with the most joyous noise he had ever witnessed. Her eyes were wide, then clasped shut as he liquid warmth cascaded down, triggering his own climax. Roaring against her neck, Wesker felt something so powerful and pleasurable, that he could not compare it to an orgasm.. No this was different… it was like becoming one with someone's soul, her fingers scratching into him as they panted. Moving slowly against her, he looked into Angelica's eyes which had now flashed open. A strange look was within them, a look that was starting to move into motion what they had just completed. Withdrawing from her and standing, Wesker turned away quickly. He wanted more… both body and mind… he wanted to make her scream louder… make her say those words again…

Slammed from behind, Wesker felt himself forcefully pushed into the bed and against the head board. Angelica flipped his body to face her, despite the fact her breasts were in the way of a full view. Slowly he rose his eyebrows, taking one of the pink nipples once more as his mouth issued another challenge of pleasure. She moaned gently, chuckling as he released her breast. "_I'm not done with you, Albert… I'm not done in the least." _ Moving her hips over his once more, Wesker arched as she positioned her slickness upon his tip. Her orgasm had been plentiful, allowing her tightness to slid delightfully over his still hard length… Her skin flushed as she caged him with her legs, throwing her body upon him as she bent backwards like an expert gymnast. His fingers moved to her breasts, flickering desperately across her buds to induce another heaven seeing orgasm.. She defied him by sitting back up, grabbing his hands into her own.. but he soon found out why. She danced upon him… like a woman for hire that danced to dance, she ground upon him with the most pleasurable sensations he had ever felt a female give. Her hips rolled against his length, causing the man to give into himself. Groaning out her name as she moved upon him, Wesker felt her lips move back to his own as she reciprocated his affection. Her lips as they pressed so lovingly to him told him that this would last as long as time would allow… they both were fighting against one another, even now…

Her lips spread fire, but they felt like ice

A/N O_O Anywho yeah… my first lemon… and now my dearies, here is your requested extended scene!

R.R I suppose?

O_O anywho… night night guys!


End file.
